One Night Only
by Mrs.Wholesome
Summary: When Kagome has some time alone, why does Sesshomaru come whisk her off her feet-Literally! He takes her to one of his many homes n sleeps with her. How will Inuyasha feel, what will he do, all inside chapter. Sesskag
1. The Fateful Night

_**Bonjour mon amis. Est La Souiller Poutain once again!. J'adore . Welcome to another one of my fics and I hope you truly enjoy this one.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, or even cute ass little Shippou. I do not own anything so you cannot sue me.**_

_**One Night Only**_

_**Chapter one: The fateful night**_

_The fateful night;_

_Oh what a night,_

_The agony of despair,_

_The sorrow of losses..._

_So many ways that can't be described_

_Alas, content in a special way._

_I can no longer say_

"_Sade dit moi"..._

"_Sade donne moi"_

_I am happy at last_

_Free of my restraints._

_The chains that bind me so._

_At last I can say_

"_Yes I am free"._

_You no longer hold me back..._

_From my dreams and hopes._

_But you shall always have a piece of my heart,_

_No matter where I go._

_But now it is time to let it go._

_Because at last,_

_I am free from my restraints._

_The fateful night;_

_Oh what a night,_

_The agony of despair,_

_The sorrow of losses_

_But I am free from it all..._

_At last..._

"Stop." Inuyasha commanded. Everyone in the group stopped but Kagome who was carrying Shippou. "Uh, Kagome, Inuyasha said to stop" Shippou pointed out. "Well, I don't take well to simple commands" Kagome spoke loudly so Inuyasha could hear. He sighed dramatically loud and said "Kagome, can you please stop so we can rest?" Inuyasha requested.

"I suppose." She sniffed haughtily. It had been about two years since traveling through the well to the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome had changed a lot over the two years. She got more stubborn, dignified, loud mouthed, oh her hair finally straightened out well and was less unruly and her bangs longer to cover her eyes. She got curvier in every place she needed. Her legs were still slender and long.

Sango changed too. She hit Miroku less than before, maybe because she finally admitted she loved him and him the same. Her hair was longer, her fighting skills better and her body more toned than it was. Miroku, not so much. Still perverted... maybe even worse but he got taller and handsomer. And Shippou was just as cute as can be! He was seven now but still naive as can be and got about an inch taller.

Inuyasha was the usual. Annoying as can be, rude, snotty, and every thing else that was wrong with him that is so long of a list it will take up a chapter.

Kagome knew exactly why they were stopping. She could sense Kikyou's spiritual pressure in the area so of course Inuyasha was going to her. Sighing inaudibly, Kagome turned around and dropped her yellow over stuffed bag. Taking five bottles of water she tossed one to everyone. "Sango, come join me in a bath?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, a bath would be most enjoyable. I spotted a hot spring straight ahead from here. Perhaps I can escort you ladies there" Miroku suggested, with a wiggle pf his eyebrows. Both girls eyes twitched and they delivered hard smacks to Miroku's face. "Hentai" they darkly mumbled in unison. Stalking off to the springs with towels around there necks and soap in hands they marched diligently into the trees.

Sinking into the steaming hot water and sighing in contentment, the girls started their usual gossip. "So, are you gonna try to stop him from going?" Sango asked with uncertainty that she should have. "Why should I, Inuyasha's a big boy and can take care of himself" Kagome put her nose in the air with false courage. On the inside she was breaking. But after two years, she learned to get over it.

_'I don't even think I really loved him. Maybe I was more in love with the idea of being in love, as corny and cliché as it sound',_ Kagome mentally admitted. The bathing went on with no more talking. Sango stood and wrapped a towel around her body. "Kagome, are you coming back to camp?" Sango asked when she noticed Kagome didn't follow.

"I'll be there in a moment. I need a chance to think"

"Okay. Be careful though"

Kagome gave a slight nod and sank down in the water. _'Why is it I always have to have my heart broken over the other. It isn't fair! I stand by him and collect those fucking shards. Yet I am always picked last. I'm his last priority of the day. Yet as soon as a boy shows interest in me, I am more important than life its self to him. He acts like a jealous boyfriend who's having an affair!' _Kagome thought angrily.

- - -

Walking through the forest his brother lived in, Sesshomaru picked up on the sent of his miko. She was in distress. And by the scent she was bathing. His original reason for coming here was because he was pissed off that Jaken let Rin get hurt and decided his brother was the perfect dummy to take his anger out on.

But fucking his bitch would really have made Inuyasha's blood boiling. Sesshomaru's night was turning out to be just peachy. Walking to the hot springs he spotted the miko deep in thought and totally pissed off. "It is unwise to bathe unprotected and without a companion. Where is the hanyou?" Sesshomaru made his presence known.

Kagome looked up and gasped. "Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?!" Kagome demanded. She watched Sesshomaru's cold gaze slowly roam over her body. It stopped on her full, exposed breasts. "I sensed your aura flaring and simply came to ease your anger." Sesshomaru idly glanced at Kagome angry, and embarrassed stormy blue eyes.

She was hot when she was mad. "Okay, well it's none of your business so leave" Kagome ordered. Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow at her defiant head turned away from him. Producing a cloud to fly on he skimmed across the water to Kagome and forcefully turned her head.

"Listen now and listen good, for I shall only say this once. This Sesshomaru does not follow orders but gives them. You shall not order me..." He stopped to think for a moment. "Unless it involves the words 'stop', 'faster', 'harder', or more" He added with a ghost of a smile on his face.

Kagome gasped at the realization of what he meant. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome up onto his cloud and flew off to his secret cave. "Sesshomaru you put me down now" Kagome scowled, banging against his armor. She had wrapped the towel around her so he couldn't ogle her entire body like he had her chest.

Landing in a clearing that was next to the smooth mountains, Sesshomaru made the cloud dissapear. From the outside, the bumpy walls of the mountains looked as normal as can be. Sesshomaru carried Kagome with his one arm to a side of the mountain that, if you looked extremely close, you could see the line that showed the door to the inside.

Pushing it open with his body, Kagome stubbornly looked around the cave. It was beautiful, as much as she didn't want to admit it. There were candles that lit the room dimly. A bed that was more western styled than anything. Raised off the ground with black and brown furs from animals that Kagome couldn't identify on it. The sheets and pillows were made of fine black silk . The floors were still stone with some furs stretched across the floor.

The walls were acid washed and simple with nothing on them. "Like what you see? You could spend the night in here, if you abide to my wishes" Sesshomaru suggested. "You asshole, how dare you stand there and say that!" Kagome reprimanded him. He got up and removed his armor before soundlessly walking over to Kagome. Putting his arm around her waist, he drew lazy circles on her hip. His lips were barely touching her neck but Kagome shuddered as her arousal spiked.

Sesshomaru caught the change in her scent and it aroused him further as well. "No, what would Inuyasha do to me?" Kagome's voice came out breathy and labored. "What about him? He has the older miko for his own pleasure. But tonight you shall have yours" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear before licking the inner shell of it.

Kagome moaned and turned her head away from him, giving him more access to her pure creamy skin of he neck. Latching onto her skin, Sesshomaru sucked mercilessly and Kagome was so responsive to him. She moaned and he could smell her dripping core only making him more aroused.

Kagome suddenly stopped being so responsive and turned around in Sesshomaru's arm. "Stop, as pay back, I want to do something for you first. This shall be in payment for tonight." Kagome started. Sesshomaru gave her a questioning look. Kagome slowly took what remained of Sesshomaru's left arm delicately in both her hands. Focusing all her powers to healing his arm, Kagome pictured Sesshomaru with his arm.

Her hands glowed white and slowly, Sesshomaru's arm began to appear in pieces. When Kagome opened her eyes, she gasped. Touching his claws delicately, Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief. "Why would you do such a thing?" Sesshomaru whispered. "I... I wanted you to touch me with both hands" Kagome mumbled. "It was also partly my fault you lost your arm in the first place. I wanted you to suffer for hurting Inuyasha. It seems it is my turn to hurt him now" Kagome added with a nervous smile.

Sesshomaru almost understood her reasoning. At the same time he was angered him that she would influence the stupid hanyou in such a way.

He nodded anyway before snatching Kagome's towel away. She gasped and attempted to cover herself with her arms but Sesshomaru stopped her by shooting out his arms and grabbing hers. Leading her to the bed, Sesshomaru lied her down and hovered over her. Kagome shuddered as his lips lowered onto hers.

His new left hand gently kneaded the soft flesh that were Kagome's breast as his right hand danced smoothly over her thigh. Kagome bucked her hips and responded to the kiss. Her tongue tugged at his. Kagome finally decided to get bold and slowly trailed her hand down to Sesshomaru's length. She caressed it slowly with her fingertips. When Sesshomaru growled out his lust, Kagome figured she was doing something right and gave Sesshomaru's penis a slight squeeze before rubbing her thumb over the head.

Sesshomaru bit his lip and moaned, Kagome's lips long abandoned. His hips pushed forward towards Kagome's hand. (He's still above her). Kagome gave a sly smile before moving her hand up and down Sesshomaru's length. Just as he was about to release, Kagome stopped. Sesshomaru opened his lust filled eyes to look at her. "Bitch" he murmured in her ear as he slowly slid down her body, never losing their eye eye contact. When he came to her dripping passage, he inserted his tongue into Kagome's core.

Kagome gasped and moaned before bucking her hips. Sesshomaru confirmed that Kagome tasted as sweet as she smelled while his tongue darted around her tight passage. Her hips came up off the bed when Sesshomaru lazily dragged his tongue over her clit. When her back was off the bed and her hand was pushing Sesshomaru's head closer to her core, he figured she had enough torture.

Bringing his tongue back into his mouth, Sesshomaru blew air into Kagome's core just for teasing. He kissed her thighs, flicking his tongue across the skin occasionally as he kissed up to her breast. Kagome moaned and slid her hand down to Sesshomaru's tight firm ass. She pinched it a little before moving her hand to his length once more.

Pumping slowly while Sesshomaru devoured her breasts. "Sesshomaru, I need you" Kagome said in a breathy moan. Sesshomaru smirked against her breasts before bringing his head up to kiss Kagome passionately. "Sesshy-chan" she moaned against his lips. Now, Sesshomaru had been called a lot of things in his long life time; bastard, ass, asshole, Ice Prince, and more. 'Sesshy-chan' was new to him.

His eyes widened in shock before narrowing them down at her. He wasn't angry at her though. In fact, the way she said it was sexy. Sesshomaru positioned himself at Kagome's entrance and held her hips. Sesshomaru knew very well that Kagome was a virgin, which made her very tight. And Sesshomaru was very big, so this would be an interesting night.

Rubbing the head of his member on Kagome's passage, she moaned while bucking her hips. Sesshomaru pushed forward to Kagome's hilt. Her eyes were closed in pain and quickly wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's waist tightly to stop his movement. He waited patiently for her legs to loosen around him and her eyes to open.

He moved a little as a silent question to see if she was ready. When Kagome's hips came and she moaned, he continued.

His thrusts were lazy and soft so Kagome could get use to the foreign feeling. "Faster" She moaned. Sesshomaru did as he was commanded, thrusting faster yet still soft and filling Kagome to her cervix. Sesshomaru smirked at her while she gazed at him with lust filled eyes. "Harder" She ordered with a toss of her head. Sesshomaru complied and thrust into Kagome with demonic strength. Keeping it fast and hard, Sesshomaru pinched Kagome's nipple.

She came all over him. Sesshomaru had yet to cum and pumped with demonic speed until he released his hot seed into Kagome's awaiting womb.

Pulling out of her, he jammed his still enlarged penis into Kagome's mouth. "Clean it" he commanded in a hushed voice. Kagome began to suck mercilessly on his dick.

The places she couldn't reach were saved for later for when she removed her hot mouth from Sesshomaru's penis to wrap her tongue around the base. Sesshomaru came in her mouth with a sigh. Kagome thought his cum tasted bitter and salty as she continued to suck him of. Deeming his penis clean enough to stop, Kagome rolled from underneath him . Sesshomaru grabbed her by her waist and placed Kagome on her hands and knees.

Wrapping his arms around her waist to to keep her in place, he jammed his penis into her. Kagome tried to meet Sesshomaru for his powerful fast thrusts. She couldn't keep up and settled for letting him have his way with her. Sesshomaru pounded into her like a true dog would. His inner beast was demanding that he mark her as soon as she came. Kagome came all over Sesshomaru's shaft and he quickly sank his teeth down into the joint where her neck and shoulder joined on the left side of her.

Kagome screamed his name out of pure pleasure that was only increased by the pain he caused. Sesshomaru came with a grunt in Kagome before collapsing on top of her. He rolled off and looked at her sweaty face. "W-What did you just do, Sesshomaru?" Kagome panted. "Made love to you of course. But, you are now my mate as well" Sesshomaru replied in a nonchalant style. Kagome mumbled a quick 'Oh' before passing out.

Sesshomaru smirked at her unconscious form lying on her back. "My bitch" He murmured in her ear before wrapping an arm around her and letting sleep claim him. My what rash choices he made tonight. But they would benefit later.

- - - -

"Sango, where the hell is she?!" Inuyasha demanded, his patience had worn thin hours ago when Sango first went back to get Kagome only to find out she was gone. Inuyasha had stormed into the springs and caught her scent, though it quickly faded with the wind. "I don't know for the last time Inuyasha! She told me she wanted some time to herself before coming back, maybe she went home for some reason! Let's just wait until the morning and if she's not back we can search." Sango yelled for the tenth time that night.

Inuyasha settled down against the tree and crossed his arms. '_why would she leave, will she come back?' _Inuyasha thought to himself

- - -

The moon was shining brightly that night. Sesshomaru breathed in the cool crisp air while resting against the mountain in his naked form. He went out side because he thought he would regret seeing Kagome wake up sad because of the foolish choice he made. He thought he would regret the choice he made by marking her as his.

He did not. Kagome and Rin were the only two humans he could actually come close to loving. "What are you thinking about?" that beautiful, melodic, angel's voice entered Sesshomaru's ears from behind him. His reply was truthful. "You" was all it was. Kagome came to settle near him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

" Why did you mark me? You don't love me. I thought you hated me" Kagome whispered to him. "You do not know what I feel. But you should that it was unintentional, though my beast enjoyed it and is happy to have you as a mate. It thanks you sincerely. No I do not love you, but I'm sure it can grow now that we are bonded for life" Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh" Was Kagome's intelligent reply. The sun was coming up, a orange glow ruining the beautiful night. "I have to get back. They will miss me. My son will miss me" Kagome nuzzled into Sesshomaru's neck before standing up. Sesshomaru followed her back into the room and put on his haori. He knew very well that Kagome had nothing to wear and he gave her the top of his ensemble. He had plenty more where they came from and Sesshomaru refused to give her any of his treasured silk kimono's that would just get ruined.

"Here" He handed the silk shirt to her. The newly mated couple set on there way to Kagome's group.

- - - -

Kissing her gently on the lips, Sesshomaru whispered to her; "This is not goodbye for long. Tomorrow night, wait for me by the hot springs tomorrow night and we may spend time together" Before vanishing from in front of Kagome.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Fin

**Ha you thought I was gonna end it and you were gonna have to wait. But I'm not heartless and six pages of writing is certainly not enough for me so on with the story! Au revoir mon amis (for now)evil grin**

She sighed and walked to where the camp was _'Please Kami, let everyone be asleep!' _Kagome silently pleaded. Tip toeing into the camp since it was only about six in the morning, Kagome slowly made it to her big yellow bag and changed. She stuffed Sesshomaru's haori into the bag and snuck into sleeping bag with Shippou for about an hour more of sleep.

- - - - - - -

Inuyasha yelled "Wake up!" and everyone jolted from their resting place. He walked hastily over to Kagome who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes by now "Where the hell were you last night?" Inuyasha demended.

"I was... um.. out, with ah... friends" Kagome nervously stuttered. It wasn't a lie. Sesshomaru was her friend. He had a beast within him so that made to people there for the plural of friend: friends. "Why the hell didn't you tell anyone?" Inuyasha murmured in a dangerous voice. Kagome's anger flared immediately. "Ya know, you aren't my father. He's dead! I don't have to tell everything!" Kagome yelled, her face turning extremely red.

"well, how the hell am I supposed to protect you if I don't know where the hell you are?!" Inuyasha shouted right back. "You sound like a jealous boyfriend now!"

"I am your boyfriend!" By now everyone was up and watching the two like a soap opera.

Kagome laughed. This was not a regular laugh, this was full blown maniacal crazy woman laugh.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?!"

"You! remember, you chose Kikyou. You have no right to claim me as your own." Kagome's face went stern the minute she said 'you' She had been rolling on the ground with Shippou who thought it was funny that Inuyasha thought he was Kagome's boyfriend. Inuyasha stalked over to Kagome and sniffed her. She backed away before he could decipher the smell. "Get the fuck over here" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome picked up her bow and arrow and pulled the arrow back as far as she could. Kagome knew it was a little extreme to keep Inuyasha away but it would work for now. _'Wait, what the hell am I doing? I can just sit him' _Kagome realized in her head.

Inuyasha slowly walked towards her. "Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. "What the fuck was that for?" Inuyasha thrashed from the ground. "Invading my personal bubble. You see, in my time, we all have this thing called a personal bubble. If I don't want you in it, I kick you out like I just did, amazing no?" Kagome clapped happily. "Besides, who I date is none of your business, now keep your nose to yourself" Her mood turned from happy to dangerous in a split second. Talk about bipolar. --

**Okay, the chapter shall end now, I'm gonna try to get _Let It Go Already_ a new chapter but I got a 68 on my social studies midterm. Eeek. But I'm gonna tell them tomorrow maybe (Devil smile). But I'll try to sneak on my laptop when they're not here. Au revoir, mon amis**

**P.S. That poem at the beginning of the chapter, I totally made that up, look on any poetry website you know and see if you find it. Okay, now I bid you adieu.**


	2. What Did I do?

**Bonjour mes amis! Welcome to the next chapter of **_**One Night Only**_**. Sorry it took so long, I was typing up a new story that still has no title. But heres a little about it:**

**Kagome is in an abusive family, like eighteen and in her senior year of high school. Inuyasha finds her and saves her and Souta. But problem is, she's already in love with Sesshomaru. It gets interesting but I won't tell you, read it when it's posted.**

_**Chapter Two: ** What Did I Do?_

_Recap: Kagome snuck back to into her sleeping bag carefully next to Shippou. This was only noticed by Sango whose hand she stepped on. A/N: That Kagome stepping on Sango's hand thing wasn't in the last chapter because I forgot. But spare me!::)_

Finally it was sunset! Kagome was the first to collapse on the ground with Sango not even a second behind. Even though their travels were slowed by Kagome because of an aching between her legs,they hadn't stopped for anything, not even lunch! "Hey! Get up! We're not stopping yet!" Inuyasha ordered. Sango looked up from her spot on the welcoming ground and snarled at Inuyasha. "We;re stopping. Kagome and I are tired, not to mention hungry and!... we need to bathe!" Sango growled at him.

Inuyasha sat by a tree and sulked. "Kagome, do you want me to collect some wood for the fire?" Shippou asked innocently. "That would be wonderful. Get Inuyasha to help and start it while Sango and I bathe" Kagome smiled at him and rustled his hair.

Ladies, the hot springs are that way, exceptionally close to camp" Miroku smiled lecherously, his right hand was twitching. "Hentai!" Sango yelled and hit him in the head. The girls marched to the hot springs in anger and exasperation. "He'll never learn" Kagome shook her head in a disappointed manor.

"Tell me about" Sango agreed. Getting into the water, there was about ten minutes of uncomfortable silence. "Okay, I can't take it anymore!... I have to ask! Kagome, where did you go last night after the hot springs?" Sango finally asked. Kagome's face dropped. Memories of last night came rushing back. His hands touching her, him kissing her... him marking her. The bad part was... that she hadn't tried to stop him. She opened her legs wide for him. Her mouth greeting his.

"I... I..." Kagome slowly got the shock that should have come last night after all the events occurred. She busted out crying. Sango quickly hugged her. She tried to to relax her and calm her down. Kagome's cries only got more hysterical. Her sobs were louder. Soon, Miroku was bursting through the bushes. "What happened? I heard crying all the way from camp" He asked through pants. (Actually he was peeping.)

"I don't know. I asked Kagome where she was last night and-" Sango was cut off by Kagome's cries getting louder and harder. Miroku stood there, worried for his friend deeply. "Help me get her out of here" Sango ordered. Miroku immediately grabbed a towel and hoisted Kagome out of the water.

She threw herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. _'Great, a beautiful woman throws herself at me and I can't even enjoy it'_ Miroku thought disdainfully. He slid his arms around Kagome's bare body. "I-I didn't... k-know this would h-happen!" She hiccuped in his ear. "Kagome!" Inuyasha's yells could be heard in the distance. "No! Please don't let Inuyasha come" Kagome begged.

Sango wrapped a towel around herself and ran off to stall Inuyasha. Miroku on the other hand rubbed Kagome's back to comfort her. When her breathing was back to normal, he asked; "Kagome, what happened? I won't tell Inuyasha if that's what you're worried about" Kagome thought. What had happened last night? She lost her virginity at seventeen last night- to the rival, though he was only Inuyasha's enemy. Inuyasha, lets not forget Kagome thought herself in love with him. But she felt like she betrayed him. Sesshomaru's touch was even better than Inuyasha's kiss;

Sesshomaru's touch was was gentle, yet hard when it needed to be. Inuyasha's kiss was sloppy and didn't get her very excited. This surprising fact only made Kagome cry harder.

"I-I slept with Sesshomaru last night" She whispered to Miroku. His arms loosened around her in shock. "And now... I feel like a common whore!" Kagome cried in his shoulder.

-Sango and Inuyasha-

"Sango, I'm going over there there still, now move!" Inuyasha ordered and jumped over Sango's head. Running to the hot springs, Inuyasha saw Miroku holding Kagome very close... Jealousy surged through his blood when he noticed she was naked. "Monk... Get away from my woman"Inuyasha growled out.

Miroku looked over to Inuyasha and saw his eyes bleed red. "Now Inuyasha, lets calm down and talk about this rationally. This is certainly not what it looks like" Miroku tried to reason. Inuyasha snarled before racing forward with inhuman speed and grabbed Miroku by his throat. "Get away from mate now" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome wrapped the towel around her body then yelled "Inuyasha, sit!" He fell to the ground and in the process let go of Miroku's neck. "Thanks Kagome. You really saved me just now" Miroku smiled sheepishly while rubbing his neck.

Sango came rushing into the hot spring with Shippou trailing behind her. "Okaa-san! Are you okay? What did mean old Inuyasha do to you" Shippou jumped and nuzzled his head into Kagome's chest. She winced like earlier. "Nothing Shippou-chan" She hugged him tightly.

- - - - -

As they settled around the fire, everyone was quiet. It was a nice silence that said everyone was relaxed, but an awkward silence. Inuyasha bit into his fish angrily, you could hear the fish being torn apart. It made everyone else lose their appetite. "Nee, Sango-chan, Miroku-san, can I talk... to you?" Kagome asked in a small meek voice. They got up to walk somewhere private. Inuyasha began to follow along with Shippou. "Inuyasha... I'm not sure Kagome wants you to hear this" Sango frowned while saying it in a gentle tone.

"And why the hell not ?!" Inuyasha was enraged by this. "Because it's none of your business!" Kagome spat angrily. She walked farther away with Miroku and Sango... and Shippou following. Hey she never said he couldn't hear. "Um...Guys, about the hot springs... I'm really sorry. I never meant for that to happen" Kagome clasped her hands together and bowed her head. "Kagome-sama, it is quite alright. I on my behalf did not mind your bare breasts pressed against my chest" Miroku insisted. Kagome flushed and punched him in the head. "Hentai" She grumbled as Miroku fell to the ground.

"Um...Sango-chan, please you won't tell Inuyasha about this event-you too Miroku-san" Kagome shyly and intensely said. "Promise" they both said in unison.

"Okaa-san, what are you talking about? What event?" Shippou asked in honest curiosity, with his head cocked to the side.

"Shippou, I think it's time you and me had a little talk" Miroku picked up the kitsune and walked into the south, near the hot springs. Sango gave Kagome the _look. _She nodded and they both ran after Miroku and Shippou. "Wait! No Miroku don't plague his mind!" They both yelled after them... Too late :P

- - - - - -

" And that Shippou, is how babies are made" Miroku concluded with a smile. Shippou simply nodded with wide eyes _'Woah'_ He thought. "And that is exactly what Kagome has done with Sesshomaru" Miroku added. The girls came rushing in at that moment huffing and puffing. "NO! Shippou! Your mind is...Waah! He's gonna be a perverted kitsune who sneaks up girls' skirts and gets away with it because he's so cute and adorable!" Kagome cried.

Shippou into Kagome's arms and snuggled into her chest. "Kagome's 'assets' feel nice. Miroku told me to call them that, he said it's politer than breasts" Shippou mumbled, with his eyes closed. Kagome's face dropped at that comment. "Should I take that in a perverted manor?" Kagome's gaze flickered to Sango. She shrugged though she was equally as fearful for what could happen to Shippou. She could see it now...

Him about fourteen groping women's backside and getting the living shit beat out of him. Then falling to the ground with a dreamy smile and mumbling " It was worth it"...Oh Kami...

" Kagome, quick, we have to detox his brain of **EVERYTHING **Miroku just told him" Sango panicked. They got to work on that as Miroku stared at Sango's hips _'What a woman'_ he thought dreamily. A small smile crept onto his face. "HENTAI!" Sango yelled and hit him with her hiraikotsu.

That look was a little _too_ nice for her...

- - - - - - -

Inuyasha sat and looked at the sky. _Shit, tonights the new moon'_ he grimaced and cursed the sky until he saw shikigami above. Quickly following them.

- - - - - - - -

Sango finished detoxing Shippou's brain in record timing. Boy was he confused. Miroku told him girls like to always be groped so they new they were attractive... then he could screw them. But Sango and Kagome said liked courting first and a man who was romantic in every sense. Which one should he go by? Kagome noticed his confusion and laughed.

Then she felt a strong, powerful aura within about a mile of them. Her bite mark began to tingle. It was Sesshomaru. She absently whispered his name. Sango and Shippou caught it and glanced at each other. "What about him?" Sango asked. "He's here. I can feel him" Kagome subconsciously placed her right hand on the mark. Suddenly Sesshomaru appeared in front of her, looking as regal as possible. "Sesshomaru-sama, what are you doing here?" Miroku bowed to the ground as he spoke.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to speak to the miko" Sesshomaru stated. His gave flickered to Kagome who immediately looked down. "Come" he ordered, his baritone voice smooth as silk. Kagome hesitantly stood up. Sesshomaru picked up her hand and lead her away. Once in a remote location he spun her to face him.

"So now this Sesshomaru's mate feels like a common whore? This Sesshomaru treats what is his with the utmost care." Sesshomaru snarled in her face.

"Well what am I supposed to think when _the_ taiyoukai who claims to hate humans comes and sleeps with me?! It was supposed to be one night only and it turned into this" Kagome cried, falling to her knees. "This Sesshomaru did not mean for the past events to happen, but these will benefit us both in the near future. As well I take care of what is mine. No matter how I come to acquire" Sesshomaru reassured Kagome. Though his words were quiet and cold, Kagome got the same warmth as she deciphered them. "How do you propose that?" Kagome wiped her eyes. "You will come to the Western Lands after the Shikon No Tama is complete. There are no objections. And you shall finish this mission fast for you may already be with child" Sesshomaru ordered her and caressed her cheek.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome submitted. She had no more energy. She couldn't deal with all this no more. Slowly she processed all the things she was just told. Her mind stopped on one part. _"You may already be with child"_

"May be with child?! What the fuck?! Sesshomaru, how could you get me fucking pregnant?" Kagome yelled, her face turning red in anger. "This was not my choice, but my demon's. He controls my instincts. My instincts told me you had the qualifications of being my mate and bearing children. This is not my doing but my responsibility." He stated, though he was making excuses for himself.

"And if I don't want this child? In my time there are ways to get rid of children that are unborn" Kagome challenged. Sesshomaru growled a warning at her. "You will be keeping this child if there is one. The Western will have an heir and it will be from you" Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red as he lightly held Kagome by her throat. It was not meant to hurt her, just as a warning. "H-Hai Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome squeaked.

This was the only time she was actually time she was afraid of him. _'Lets not have to go through this argument again'_ Kagome thought as she was released.

**So I hope you enjoyed this. Hopefully I can update by two weeks or less. Au revoir y'all. Sorry was visiting my family in Georgia and the country accent stays for a while.**


	3. Confiding

**Bonjour. Welcome to chapter 3 of **_**One Night Only**_**. Sorry it took so long, but I just reread the second chapter and was like **_**"Hey, I should write more for this. Okay, I 'll start now"**_**. So here I am!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, what a shame**_

Chapter 3: _Confiding_

Sesshomaru inspected Kagome's neck to search for marks when he grabbed it. He didn't even lift her off the ground or tighten his hand. "Now, I sense Inuyasha coming near, are there any concerns that you wish to speak of?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes, why do you care so much?" Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru did something Kagome never expected him to do, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to him. 

"You are my responsibility now. I may have a hatred for the hanyou but that does not harbor my feelings for you. You are my mate, I care for you now, no matter what happens around us. I do not wish for there to be bad blood between us. That will create a harmful environment for my heir. I do not wish for the child of the west to become cold-hearted and cruel" Sesshomaru said in a soft baritone voice.

Kagome moved back to look at him. The mask that shielded his emotions was down. Instead was a look of such compassion and warmth, it made Kagome want to cry. She laid her hand on his cheek and stood on her tip-toes and gave Sesshomaru a sweet, shy kiss. There was no wild passion and need put behind it, just one of understanding and warmth. 

When Kagome pulled away, she saw a small, small, tiny, barely noticeable smile on Sesshomaru's face. She gave a small smile. "Sesshomaru, wouldn't having me bear your children make them hanyou's? I couldn't bear having my son hated by his own father for what he is" Kagome frowned at the thought of it. "Oh dear miko, haven't you been doing your studies, miko's are the only humans who can produce a full youkai child in the whole human race. You should read about that" Sesshomaru waved her off with his normal arrogance.

Kagome playfully hit him on the shoulder and stuck her tongue out. "You are so silly" She laughed. "This Sesshomaru? I think not" He said in a fake haughty tone. "What ever" Kagome rolled her eyes. "I shall be taking my leave now. But, before I go, I must tell you, do something about your attire. This Sesshomaru will not have his mate gallivanting around Japan looking like whore. I'm not the reason you feel like one, your clothes are" Sesshomaru smiled before vanishing.

Kagome sighed and walked back to her friends. "So, what did he say?" Shippou asked eagerly. "He was just a little worried. We talked and shared our concerns" Kagome smiled at the mere suggestion of Sesshomaru being worried.

_'I was not worried, merely concerned for your feelings'_ A voice objected in Kagome's head. She whipped her head around searching for who said it. Sango and Miroku looked at her in an odd way. "Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked, as she backed away a little. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I heard Sesshomaru in my head" Kagome laughed nervously. 

_'That my dear is because you did. I just wanted to experiment with the new abilities of being your mate. I wanted to test if I was able to read your mind. I have proven my theory... The hanyou will be away, his dead miko has come for a visit' _Sesshomaru once again invaded her mind. "Okay" Kagome nodded, a little scared for what just happened. "Kagome-sama, who are you talking to?" Miroku asked. "Oh, just Sesshomaru, he can read my thoughts and invade my mind" Kagome waved it off.

Everyone scurried away from Kagome. "We'll see you at camp." Shippou yelled from a good couple feet away. Kagome sighed. "You see what you do!" Kagome scolded the voice in her head. _'Please refrain talking aloud if you want to yell and carry on with me then I suggest doing so in your mind' _Sesshomaru snidely remarked in Kagome's mind. _'Okay, I get the picture, now get the fuck out of my mind so I can think in private'_ Kagome ordered. The presence of Sesshomaru left Kagome's mind and she sighed.

Everyone was finally sitting and resting around the fire. No drama, no talking, just relaxation. "I'm going to bed" Kagome yawned. "Me too" Sango agreed as she stretched her hands above her head. Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag and wiggled in. Shippou snuggled in with Kagome, and Sango rested against a tree with Miroku (aaaaawwwwww, so cute). Inuyasha waited to hear the gentle snoring of everybody. It was quickly fading. 

He looked up to the sky and saw the new moon come completely into view. His claws shrunk down to fingernails, his hair changed from silver to black and his eyes from gold to brown. He jetted off to find Kikyou as fast as he could.

**O o O**

Kagome waited until she heard Inuyasha's footsteps leaving before sitting up. She looked around just to make sure. She couldn't get to sleep. The mate mark was tingling like crazy but Sesshomaru was nowhere near her. Suddenly, it felt like her heart tugged her to the left. Kagome looked around and was a little scared.

The second pull was much harder. This one left her panting. Kagome followed the tugs and went deeper into the forest. Each step she took made her hot with ecstasy. Her heart was expecting something and Kagome couldn't place what it was. The aching between her legs brought the realization of what she was searching for.

Kagome hurried along to find away to make the aching stop. A clearing was ahead. In it Sesshomaru was waiting for her. "It took you far too long to answer my calls. I have been waiting" His deep smooth voice entered Kagome's ears and only made her yearn for him all the more. "It seems you want something" Sesshomaru gave a small smile when he smelled her desire for him.

"I could help greatly with that" He whispered seductively in her ear. Sesshomaru then proceeded to licking the shell of Kagome's ear. "Sesshou..." she moaned, her knees weakening until she was a puppet in his arms. "Yes dear?" He replied in a husky whisper. Kagome pulled his head to hers and slammed her lips onto his. Her tongue demanded entrance to his mouth. Sesshomaru complied and played tongue tag with her for a while.

When Kagome pulled away, her eyes were filled with an unbearable amount of lust. Sesshomaru knew she needed him desperately but decided to play. He daintily pulled off Kagome's shirt and rubbed her nipple through her bra. Kagome arched her back to his touch and forced his head to her breasts. Sesshomaru flicked his tongue over the nipple a couple of times before engulfing the whole soft mound into his mouth.

He gently laid Kagome down on the ground and leaned over her. Kagome opened her eyes and saw blood red eyes staring right back at her. For some reason, the notion that he would become an animal with her only fueled her lust more.

Sesshomaru smelt her scent spike and gave a growl against her. His hand trailed over the soft skin of her stomach and then snatched down her skirt and panties. Sesshomaru used his fingers to fill some of Kagome's hungry desire and pressed his thumb against her clit. Kagome bucked her hips and mewled in delight.

She pulled of Sesshomaru's haori and hakama to move her hand along his length. She was so close now and wanted to keep it for as long as she could. Sesshomaru thrust his fingers once more to feel Kagome's muscles clamp down around his fingers. It seemed like a flood coming from her body as she rode out the waves of orgasm.

Her bodied had went rigid as the coil of lust in her stomach sprang. Sesshomaru gave an appreciative growl for her submission. He positioned himself above Kagome and aligned his cock with Kagome's entrance. Slowly pushing forward, Sesshomaru hissed with pleasure as he came in contact with the hot core.

"Still nice and tight. That's good" Sesshomaru whispered in a provocative voice. Kagome moaned sweetly in his ear. Her hips came from the ground and Sesshomaru thrust hard into Kagome. She gave a little mewl. Sesshomaru continued at a slow rate. Kagome was near her peak. He sped up to a demonic speed that Kagome couldn't even wish to keep up with. Her inner muscles clamped down tightly around his still throbbing member.

Sesshomaru continued to work through the tightness as he tried to cum...Let's just say Kagome came five times while Sesshomaru had one long release. Kagome collapsed onto Sesshomaru's chest an tried to regulate her breathing. When Sesshomaru could hear the easy rise of her chest, he got straight to the point; "Come to my castle tomorrow" He mumbled in her ear. 

She was half sleep, but those words registered loud and clear. "Sesshou, you know I can't" Kagome hesitantly declined. "Tell your friends your going home for a week. Please" Sesshomaru insisted. Kagome couldn't say no, he said please for goodness sake!. "Fine. Get me tomorrow at the well" Kagome caved in. 

Sesshomaru gave a small smile and gave Kagome a small kiss.

**oOo**

The next day, Kagome told her friends that she was going home for a week. Well, it wasn't a complete lie, she went to change her clothes and ask her mom to cover for her in case Inuyasha came for her. Kagome then rushed back down the well and peeked over the rim. He was waiting for her. "Sesshomaru" Kagome called in a sing-song voice. He lifted her from the well and gave her a soft kiss.

"C'mon, I want to see your castle" Kagome whined like a child. Sesshomaru's youki cloud appeared underneath them and sent them into the air. Kagome clung to Sesshomaru for dear life, her knuckles turning white with the tight hold she had on him. "You're not going to fall dear" Sesshomaru assured Kagome. Her grip loosened a bit.

She calmed and leaned on Sesshomaru for the comfortable silence. "Dear, there is something I wish to tell you...There is an inu demon, undoubtedly waiting for my return. She was my intended mate. Do not be alarmed, I cannot stand her presence, let alone her scent" Sesshomaru reluctantly told Kagome. He smelt her scent change from shocked to angry and stay angry. "you mated with me, knowing you had an intended. These are details you say **before** we go home" Kagome ground out through her teeth.

"Now, dear, I couldn't do that. You could get angry and walk away" Sesshomaru nuzzled into her neck. "Oh don't you try to kiss up to me. And you were going to get some welcome home sex, but you can forget it now" Kagome ranted. "Dear, how unattractive. You would take away my sex because I refused to mate with a golden bitch. That's cruel" Sesshomaru feigned hurt. 

Kagome leaned up and gave him a small peck on the lips.

When they got to the castle, before Kagome could walk through the doors, Sesshomaru forced her to change her clothes from her floor length skirt and long sleeve red shirt to a kimono . "God Sesshomaru, I thought that what I was wearing was appropriate, but this is just ridiculous" Kagome complained. The thing was like twelve layers! 

"This is the appropriate attire for the mate of the taiyoukai. Behind closed doors you may what ever you want, or nothing at all" Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome turned red before stomping ahead of him. She came to the guards and they quickly let her in after seeing the exposed mate mark. It helped that she smelled exactly like Sesshomaru except, you know... feminine.

Kagome marveled in the large hall ways, big enough to hold Sesshomaru in his demon form. A shrill yell came from some hall way. "Sesshomaru-sama!" A golden inu came running around a corridor with her arms wide open. Kagome looked to her left and saw Sesshomaru standing a foot away from her.

The golden inu was just about to latch onto him when he moved towards Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Koi, you shouldn't run off like that. No matter how excited you are about christening our bed" Sesshomaru's teasing baritone voice entered Kagome's ears and she flushed deep red. 

She said nothing but turned to the golden inu bitch staring at her. "I know Sesshomaru-sama, but I was just excited about you coming home" The inu bitch answered. "Oh, Amira. Since you are here, meet my mate Lady Kagome" Sesshomaru gave a smirk to the bitch whose jaw was resting on the floor.

"M-mate! She is nothing but a worthless human. How could she be your mate? You are just like the great general, you shall have disgraceful hanyou pups!" Amira screeched. She was about to continue until Sesshomaru had her pinned to the nearest wall by her throat. "You shall not speak of my mate in such a way. The next time I hear of this, it will be your head" Sesshomaru snarled in her face.

"Come dear, we must get you settled before dinner. This Sesshomaru wants the bed christened now" Sesshomaru ordered. "Pleasure meeting you Amira-chan" Kagome gave a devious grin. It was to be interpreted as _I win_. "You too Kagome" Amira growled. "Oh Amira, don't flatter yourself. It is _Lady _Kagome to you" Kagome gave a fake laugh.

As they were walking down the vast hall, Kagome heard Amira call out ; "I'll fight you for him". Kagome stopped and turned. She saw Amira waiting for her answer. She gave a feral grin and responded. ; "So it shall be. Good evening Amira-chan"

**Je regrette, je regrette, je regrette. I am terribly sorry it took me so long to put this chapter out. I'm so lazy. Curse my inability to move when DeGrassi is on. (It's been like a marathon everyday)**


	4. Trivia Quiz

**Welcome to the quiz for One Night Only. Hope you enjoyed the last chappie. Now I have a question. What should happen next. I mean I have two scenario's for what should happen already written but I want my readers opinion**

_Question 1:_

_Should Amira and Kagome's fight come before Kagome is introduced to the rest of the lords?_

_Question 2:_

_When should Inuyasha find out about this?_

_Question 3:_

_How should Inuyasha react to this?_

_Question 4:_

_When should I put Kinky-ho up in this fic?_

_Question 5:_

_Should Naraku be defeated soon or towards the end of the fic to make the epilogue happier and easier to make?_

**Answer these questions and just to let you know I do not accept anonymous reviews so if you get mad that your answer wasn't counted, too bad for you and get an account. Now, a quiz.**

1.) How old is Kagome in this fic?

2.) What does Sesshomaru give Kagome?

3.) What color are Kagome's eyes?

4.) What is your favorite chapter?

5.) Do you think _When He Could Hold On_ is the sequel to _Let It Go Already?_

6.) Is _Let It Go Already_ finished?

**That's all for now, remember to review or pm me with your answers, please put the all in one message to save both me and you some time.**


	5. Chapter 4

One Night Only

_One Night Only_

**Okay, it's been a while. Lots and lots of shit happened. What ever. So, the winner of my first quiz is "Drum roll please!" **_Kashiangel07_**. Runner up is **_Sugar0o_. **The reason **_Kashiangel07_** one is because she followed the never spoken or written rules...she also had the answers closest to my story line. When you think of it, this quiz was only for people who were bored and yeah, I like to play with you. Your opinion in this story (as much as this may offend you) does not matter to me in the slightest... Unless you are one of my closest friends on (You know who you are). Okay, here is my story.**

**P.S. The unspoken rules are to never make a suggestion on what characters in another persons story are to say or their actions. Emotions and scenes are it. At least in my book... On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

_Chapter Four: _Nice to meet your acquaintance

In the bedroom, Kagome began to laugh like a maniac as she plopped down on the bed. "Did you see that?! That was so awesome! She was such a bitch! God, I can't wait to fight her" Kagome pumped her fist into the air with her excitement. Sesshomaru sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dear, for how intelligent you are, you just made a moronic choice. Not only is this the inu-youkai gathering home but it is mating season. You are allowed to be killed in this battle to be my mate" Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh…Well, I can handle her! I'll purify that bitch through the seven hells and back until she turns purple!" Kagome smiled mischievously. Sesshomaru fought the urge to shake his head and roll his eyes. "Come dear, we have dinner in a moment. You have to meet the other lords. Hold your tongue if you are insulted. Any one of them would have your head for something so…poorly mannered as insulting a great lord. Do not speak unless spoken to" Sesshomaru held his arm out to Kagome. They traveled to the dining hall in silence.

"Maru-chan is this castle the inu-youkai gathering hall, like a separate castle for it or is this your castle?" Kagome asked, a little confused with his earlier explanation. _'Maru-chan?' _ "This is my castle. At the moment I am hosting the inu-youkai gathering. Each year it is held a different lords home." He drawled in his usual bored voice.

"Oh, okay" Kagome shrugged. "Refrain from calling me such obscene names in front of the other lords" Sesshomaru added in an after thought. "Aw, is the big bad taiyoukai embarrassed? Yes he is, he is, he is, he is" Kagome cooed in her baby voice and pulled his cheeks. A warning growl was given by the taiyoukai. "Alright, I'll try but no promises. Sesshomaru is such a long name and all these pet names just pop up in my mind" Kagome giggled.

"Miko" Sesshomaru warned. "I'll be good…Maru-chan" She smiled. Sesshomaru sighed and dragged Kagome through the large double doors. Inside, there was a large table with three lords seating and chatting with each other. Amira was the first to notice Sesshomaru and jumped up from her seat. "Sesshomaru!" She squealed as she attempted to glomp onto him, but Sesshomaru quickly side-stepped her and Amira fell to the ground.

Straightening herself up, Amira turned to address Kagome. "Oh yes, how could I forget you, Kagome-sama" Amira grumbled through gritted teeth. "Good to see you too Amira-chan. I can't wait until next weeks challenge. Come prepared" Kagome bowed and gave a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Come. You shall meet the lords" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome away from Amira, seeing the potential fight coming. He stopped at the lord sitting closest to the door. "Lord Natsuo, this is my mate, Lady Kagome" He nudged her forward . "It's a pleasure to meet you my Lord" Kagome gave a deep bow to the raven haired lord. "Oh nonsense dear, you're my equal now. The alpha-female" Natsuo smiled gently. "Now, Sesshomaru, how did you acquire such a gem?" He turned the impassive demon standing beside Kagome.

Amira snorted in difference from the comment. "She traveled with the half breed disgrace. That will be ending soon. But we have encountered before I took her as my mate" Sesshomaru's brief answer came from the head of the table where he sat. "Ending soon? And just what does that mean?" Kagome crossed her arms. "My mate, will not gallivant around Japan without my protection. We will discuss this more after dinner" Sesshomaru stubbornly stated.

Kagome pouted but sat in her seat to his right. "Now dear, meet Lord Yukio, Amira's father" Sesshomaru abruptly changed subject to introductions. "Nice to me you Yukio-sama" Kagome stood up and bowed to the blue haired lord. He gave her a look of repulse. "Sesshomaru, how could you let a human defile our gatherings!? My daughter should be your mate now, she was your intended" Yukio barked.

"Yukio, your nose and youki must be failing you. My mate is clearly no ordinary human. She is a Miko. A powerful one, thus giving me a powerful **pure bred **heir. I hold no shame for taking a Miko mate over an inu-youkai with the strength of a lower youkai." Sesshomaru drawled in his usual condescending tone.

"Now, meet Lord Shiru" He pointed to the lord seated at Lord Natsuo's right. "It's an honor to meet you my Lord" Kagome bowed deeply. "Now then, would anyone enjoy a cup of sake at the moment?" Kagome asked in an upbeat, perky tone. She picked up the bottle of sake and began at Lord Natsuo.

"Certainly my dear" He raised his glass to Kagome. She continued on to Lord Yukio. "Milord, would you like a cup?" He merely turned his head and sniffed lightly. As Kagome passed behind him, she mouthed the words _'bite me'_. It earned little snickers from everyone.

When Yukio turned to the Miko, she was humming innocently as she served Lord Shiru. She filled Sesshomaru's cup before taking her seat to his right.

- - - - -

When dinner was over, Sesshomaru and Kagome retired to their room. "Okay, why do I have to stop traveling with Inuyasha? I still have a mission to complete, collecting the jewel shards" Kagome demanded as soon as they stepped into the room.

"You won't be traveling with him because this Sesshomaru may not be there to protect you. You may have conceived my heir. And Inuyasha may kill you if he finds out we are mated if I am not there. Those are reasons enough to say you are not to travel with him" Sesshomaru ordered. "Wait, if you're there it shouldn't be a problem as long as you protect me. So if you join our group with the excuse of teaming up would be better against Naraku. That way you can protect me and the pup. Everyone wins right" Kagome cheered.

"I suppose that will work. Now, we still have a bed to christen" Sesshomaru growled in an almost playful manor. Kagome smiled and shook her head as she untied her obi. "You know, I don't think I'll ever get use to the fact that dogs like to have sex so much" Kagome sighed as the first layer of her kimono dropped.

_(Sorry, no lemon. My brothers visiting. It would be really weird for me to be writing a sex scene and pregnant. No thanks for the weird questions of if this was the way I got pregnant.)_

- - -

After a night filled with mind shattering orgasms, the couple finally got some rest at dawn. And if Kagome wasn't pregnant before, she definitely was now. She was the first to wake up.

She yawned and turned over in the strong arms holding her. She giggled at the sight she saw. Sesshomaru had his chest facing the ceiling even though his arms were holding Kagome who was on the side of him. His legs were facing the other wall and his face towards Kagome.

She kissed his crescent moon and traced the maroon stripes on his face with her nail. He looked so peaceful when he was sleep. He looked angelic, not that he didn't always look like a god in whatever he was doing, even killing.

"Why can't you be so nice when you're awake?" Kagome whispered. She sat up in the bed and crawled over Sesshomaru. She pushed his legs to face the same way as the rest of him before climbing back in bed. _'Last night must have really tired him out. I'm not surprised he hasn't woken up yet; he doesn't sleep as often as humans. Maybe once every week'_ Kagome thought in a concerned tone.

Kagome kissed his lips softly and got out of bed. She walked into the closet and found an elaborate kimono hanging there. She nodded before grabbing a yukata and heading off to the private springs. They were connected to the bedroom and only for Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Kagome opened the doors only to find what looked like some of the servants she had seen around the castle bathing in the private baths. She dropped her yukata and stepped lightly into the bath. "Ahem" Kagome cleared her throat, earning the attention of the servants.

"Just what are you doing in here?" She demanded coldly. "Oh! Lady Kagome, we were err…um" One of the demon girls began. She was a horse demon with brown hair. "Just bathing in my private springs, without my permission and going completely against Sesshomaru's rules. I should kill you all for doing such a thing" Kagome stated, pulling a Sesshomaru and rising one eyebrow as if daring someone to speak out against her.

"Were you hoping to catch a glimpse of Sesshomaru without his clothes on before your death? Are you all really that dishonorable to disobey his laws just for one sighting?" Kagome continued with slight disgust lacing her words.

"Milady, we were simply waiting for you to help you bathe" A red haired cat demon blurted. "I have a personal maid to help me with my needs. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Now, get out of my sight before I decide to punish you myself. I am not as forgiving as Sesshomaru who might give you death as the easy way out of this. I will torture you until you beg for the death the next time you disobey my Lords will" Kagome spat.

Now, she wasn't a mean person, very giving and understanding. But…Kagome was also one to follow most rules, within reason. Sesshomaru's rule was within reason and these servants shouldn't be sneaking in here when he wasn't there to be in his private springs. She simply couldn't understand why someone would be so rude.

Some of the demons scurried out of the water but three out of seven stayed where they were. "Didn't you here me? Get out" Kagome ordered. One with blonde hair stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "And just how do we know that you're really Sesshomaru's mate?" She growled. Kagome stood up as well and gracefully swung her hips as she walked over to the youkai.

She slapped the servant with such force and speed no one saw it but they definitely heard it. "You dare use my mate's name as though you were lovers?! Get out of my sight before he wakes from the ruckus you are causing" Kagome hissed. The youkai gave a nasty glare to Kagome as she collected her things and stalked out of the baths.

Kagome sat down and proceeded to washing herself. "Milady, I'm terribly sorry for not being here sooner, I was helping young Rin wash and it took longer than I expected" Kioko, Kagome's personal maid came rushing into the room. "It's alright Kioko, please just wash my hair for now" Kagome nodded.

Kioko bowed before sitting at the edge of the water and pouring jasmine scented oil into Kagome's hair.

- - -

After Kagome's bath, she rushed back into the bedroom to find Sesshomaru still sleeping. She quickly put on her kimono and tied it together. Leaving her hair hanging down, Kagome rushed through the halls of the castle until she reached the dining hall. From the dining hall, she rushed into the kitchen.

"Everyone out!" Kagome ordered as she walked in. The kitchen crew went into a deep bow before leaving. "Who's the head cook?" Kagome asked. An inu-youkai with blue hair stepped up. "I am Milady" He bowed. "Okay, I need you to make a breakfast for my mate. His favorites please" Kagome requested.

"As you wish, Lady Kagome" The cook bowed before getting started. Kagome sat watching in wonder as the cook rushed around the kitchen, barely stopping to prepare the food…Or rather, Kagome couldn't see him preparing the food. _'Hey, how come he's the only inu working in the whole castle?'_ Kagome realized. "Ne, how come you're the only inu working in the castle?" Kagome asked sweetly.

The cook stopped abruptly, swaying a bit from the sudden stop. "Well Milady, Sesshomaru-sama would only trust another inu with his food, and a male at the very least" He explained before speeding off to continue with the food. "What's your name?" Kagome asked innocently. Again, the cook stopped, taking a deep breath before answering.

"Teki, Milady" He nodded before carrying on. He was just about finished when Kagome again interrupted him. "That's a nice name" She smiled. Teki growled under his breath before stopping. "Thank you" He mumbled before finishing up the food. "So, how long have you been working here?" Kagome asked, unknowingly annoying the inu.

"Eleven years. Milady, I can not finish up the food if you continue to ask me questions. I'll be done in a moment" Teki sighed. Kagome's head dropped and she nodded, staying quiet until the food was on a tray. "Here you are my lady" Teki gave Kagome the tray and bowed to her. When she left the kitchen, he plopped down into a chair and whipped his face.

'_Man that woman is annoying! How can Sesshomaru stand her constant talking'_ HE thought before resting his head on the table.

OoOoOoOoOo

Kagome tip-toed back into her bedroom, looking at the bed to make sure Sesshomaru was still resting. By now he was turned on his stomach with his face to the side and his arms and legs spread out. Kagome stifled a giggle as she set down the food.

She took off eleven out of the twelve layers of her kimono and dropped them to the floor. She crawled on the bed and onto Sesshomaru until she straddled his back. Leaning down, she kissed Sesshomaru's neck, occasionally licking the pale skin as she made a trail down to his shoulders.

Sesshomaru began to stir awake and Kagome smiled. "Good morning sweet" Kagome murmured in his ear. "Did you sleep well?" She asked as she got off his back. "Yes" He drawled; sleep still clouding his mind a bit. "Here's your breakfast" Kagome presented the tray of steaming food to the lord.

He sat up on the piled pillows and accepted the tray. "Thank you dear" He leaned forward and kissed Kagome gently. "May I ask how long I've been sleep?" He inquired. "It should be about…8 o'clock. Do you have something to attend to?" Kagome smiled sweetly as she snuggled into Sesshomaru's side.

"We have to greet the lords this morning before preparing for the ball that shall take place this evening" Sesshomaru informed her. She gave a small nod. "Oh, there's something I must inform you of. This morning when I awoke and went for my bath, I found some of the servants in our **private** bath. I ordered them all to get out, knowing that you wouldn't want mere servants defiling the water you bathe in and some of them had the nerve to defy my word as though they hadn't already defied yours" Kagome gasped in a forced innocent tone.

Sesshomaru's jaw tightened at hearing this and he closed his eyes for a moment. Kagome put a concerned hand on his chest. "I shall deal with them later" He growled out, his eyes still closed. "Okay" Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru really didn't take well to being disobeyed.

"Well, finish up and get dressed. I'll be picking out those little rule breakers for you" Kagome jumped up and put back on her kimono. She walked out the doors once more to hear really nasally laughing. "Someone's got a cold" She mumbled and proceeded to looking for the servants.

"Milady! Lady Kagome!" Kioko cam rushing through the halls with her kimono held up. Kagome turned to the panicking maid. "Yes Kioko?" She quirked an eyebrow. "There are people at the door. Demanding you to come out this moment" Kioko gasped out. "There's more. They say if you don't come out now they'll break in and take you if they have to. It's a **hanyou, **a **slayer, **monk, a little kitsune, and a neko. Can you believe a slayer and hanyou had the nerve to come upon the grounds of Lord Sesshomaru's castle? He shall surely kill them" Kioko breathed out.

"I shall fetch our Lord. Tell the group to wait, but bring the kitsune to my room immediately. If they refuse to cooperate, order the guards to attack them, watch out for the slayer and monk. They are tricky when the hanyou is distracted. Warn the guards of this information. Do not harm the kit however" Kagome said in a monotonous tone.

Kioko bowed before rushing off. Kagome stalked off towards the bedroom once more. She flung open the door to see Sesshomaru gone. Releasing an animalistic growl from her throat she trudged on to the private baths. "Sesshomaru!" She called. "Yes dear" He answered in his velvet smooth voice, immediately making Kagome calm down.

"Inuyasha is here. Demanding to see me" Kagome hissed. Sesshomaru stood up from the water and strode out. Kagome blushed a bit at him presenting himself with no shame. He quickly put on a pair of hakama and a haori before grabbing Tokigen and striding through the halls with Kagome hot on his heels. "Lady Kagome, I have the kitsune!" Kioko called as she ran up to the couple.

"Thank you Kioko, carry on with your work" Kagome dismissed her. "Mama! I was so worried when Inuyasha told us that you hadn't really gone home! Are you okay? You should have taken me with you" Shippou cried into Kagome's chest. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru and I were just having some time together since we are newly mated and all" Kagome whispered gently as she rocked Shippou in her arms.

"Come Miko. We must take care of the hanyou now" Sesshomaru ordered, still looking ahead. She nodded and hurried after him.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Why the hell is she here?!" Inuyasha demanded to no one. "Inuyasha calm down! The maid said she was coming!" Sango berated. "She even had the maid take Shippou! Why would she want Shippou to be there before me? I'm here to save her and she wants to see a stupid kit?!" Inuyasha roared. HE began to run up to the gate but was repelled by an electric barrier. "Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed as he fell on his ass.

"Now, now, let's think rationally here" Miroku soothed. "You want me to think rationally?! I am! That bastard kidnapped her and is holding her against her will!" Inuyasha growled at the calm monk.

"Does that really seem so, brother?" The deep baritone voice of Sesshomaru came. "You" Inuyasha snarled before whipping out Tetsuaiga and charging at Sesshomaru. He swung the blade at him but Sesshomaru dodged it. "Brother, I hope you didn't come here to fight. I merely came out here to see if there was anything I could do for you and you attack. My, you may never get the Miko back now" Sesshomaru taunted.

"Where is she" Inuyasha demanded, posing for another attack. "I'm right here Inuyasha" Kagome stepped from inside the castle. "Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed towards her, about to lock her in an embrace when Kagome stepped out of his hold. "Kagome?" He said softly in a questioning tone. "Inuyasha-kun, it's very inappropriate to show affection for each other…especially in front of my…mate" Kagome smiled sweetly as she hesitated with the words.

"Mate?" Inuyasha choked on the word. Kagome nodded in affirmation. "Who is it" Inuyasha said darkly. "Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed. "Who is it?!" He roared this time. Kagome flinched back a bit before regaining her stature. "Is it that wolf? I know it is. Why else would you be here at the inu gathering hall" Inuyasha snorted. "Well, I guess it doesn't really matter, I can just take Kikyou as my mate now. She is better than you after all. She's smart, nice, and beautiful. Not to mention she would never betray me by taking a mate" Inuyasha spat.

"Brother, why don't you and your group come inside for some tea." Sesshomaru suggested. Sango and Miroku stepped forward at the invitation. "No way! Why would we want to be inside your home?!" Inuyasha snapped.

By now, Miroku and Sango were at the door way waiting for them. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, leading her into the fortress. "If that is your choice. Though, I must warn you it is about to rain" Sesshomaru smirked before continuing on his way.

No more than a second after that was said, it began to rain heavily. Inuyasha grumbled a few choice words before running after the group. "Oi! Wait for me you bastard!" Inuyasha called after the group.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay, I'm finally done. It got really hot outside. I was so restless while writing this I had to get up and find something to do. It took a while, like four days for me to finish, but I did it. I hope you enjoyed! Until Next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

One Night Only

_One Night Only_

**It has been a while since I've updated, huh? It's almost two months. And I am so sorry that I've neglected this story. So, here is a little recap of the last chapter before heading into the new one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

_Recap: No more than a second after that was said, it began to rain heavily. Inuyasha grumbled a few choice words before running after the group. "Oi! Wait for me you bastard!" He called after the group._

_Chapter Five:_

Sesshomaru led the group into a sitting room. It was decorated with tapestries and furs as well as silk cushions for sitting. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as she took in the golden colored room. She ran to a purple cushion and sat down. Sesshomaru looked at her with distaste for a moment before shaking his head. She smiled innocently at him before making herself comfortable.

Inuyasha took the seat next Kagome edging closer to her than both she and Sesshomaru liked. "Hanyou that is this Sesshomaru's seat. As the alpha of the house, I am to sit beside mate" He smirked snidely. "Well bastard, I don't give a shit, I'm sitting next to Kagome, so deal with it" Inuyasha sneered.

"Inuyasha, move your seat next to Miroku please" Kagome sighed exasperatedly. "But Kagome"-"Don't make me say it" She warned him when he began to protest. He grumbled as he stood up and pushed past Sesshomaru before he plopped down on the cushion and pouted. Sesshomaru elegantly seated himself next to Kagome and placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

She blushed a bit and giggled. Jaken came clambering in with a tray of hot tea, almost falling into the walls. Drops of tea flew onto the carpet and Sesshomaru's right eye began to twitch slightly. "Jaken! Do not spill another drop of tea on my carpet!" Sesshomaru ordered. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" He squaked. Right before he fell, Jaken put the tray on the table, bowed and scurried out of the room.

Sesshomaru raised his lip slightly in disdain before returning it to its normal place in the line they were set. Everyone took a cup of tea and drank in silence. Inuyasha fidgeted in irritation when he saw Sesshomaru's fingers kneading Kagome's sides ever so often. He growled in frustration and slammed down his porcelain cup.

"You better let go of Kagome before I cut off your other arm and leave you without both" Inuyasha growled, his fists clenching to keep calm. "Little brother, even a human could see that this Sesshomaru has his other arm intact now" He smirked, knowing the hanyou would be flabbergasted.

"Yeah right bastard! You would never take the time to sit down and regenerate it!" Inuyasha snorted. "On the contrary, though this Sesshomaru would never take the time to regenerate his arm, the little Miko seemed to have been more than willing" Sesshomaru drawled, taking a sip of tea.

He watched as Inuyasha's hands began to tighten into fists and then relax. "You're lying! Kagome would never do something like that!" He shouted across the table. Sesshomaru flicked his eyes towards Inuyasha and raised one delicate brow. He drank his tea with one hand and flicked a silver lock over his shoulder with the other. Inuyasha watched as he used two hands to multitask.

His eyes widened as he saw it, so shocked that he couldn't even find the words to speak. "I can't believe you" He whispered to Kagome, shaking his head in disgust. She looked at him with a bit of confusion. "What Inuyasha?" she asked skeptically. "You fucking gave that bastard his arm back?! Kagome, he is the enemy!" He yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

"Well, he is also my mate! I'm not allowed to help him once in a while?! Is there something wrong with it when e really isn't even the enemy? **Naraku** is the enemy, the one you should be worried about me helping!" Kagome snapped back. Inuyasha sat back in his seat grumbling.

Miroku took this time to stand and speak. "Maybe it is best if we head on our way" He suggested, bowing deeply to the taiyoukai and his mate. Sango began to stand as well. "Monk, it is an insult to this Sesshomaru and his mate to walk out of a formal meeting without being dismissed" Sesshomaru called in a lowly voice.

Miroku turned around and sat back down in his seat. "Please forgive us, Lord Sesshomaru" He smirked slightly. Sango sat back down as well, folding her hands in her lap. "Kagome's coming with us" Inuyasha mumbled. "Brother, no one can ear you if you mumble" Sesshomaru taunted. "I said, **Kagome**, is coming **with us**" Inuyasha repeated.

"Of course I will, after the Inu gathering and what not" She assured them with a smile. "This meeting is dismissed. Your group will be escorted to designated rooms for the inu gathering" Sesshomaru stood abruptly, the silk of his haori and hakama ruffling with the movement.

He held his hand out to Kagome and she accepted it to be lifted up. Sesshomaru placed his hand around Kagome's waist and led her out of the room and to the bedroom. "Sesshomaru" she said in a sing-song voice. "Yes" He raised a brow. "Why didn't you tell me you could regenerate your body parts? And why didn't you just regenerate your arm?" She asked in a tight voice.

"Well mate, this Sesshomaru did not inform you of his ability simply because it is common knowledge that all demons, mainly those of power can reform a lost limb. This Sesshomaru did not restore his arm simply because it would require him being in a meditative state for five months in order to focus the youki on reforming the lost limb and restoring the lost power" He explained to her as he continued on his way to the bedroom.

"Oh, how I didn't know demons could regenerate until now" Kagome asked confusedly. "Your **are **only human" He stated. "Hey! You're mated to this human you know!" She snapped back. "What this Sesshomaru meant is simply that powerful youkai use this as a defense, if this Sesshomaru were to lose a hand, it would grow back almost instantly, Miko's, monks, and slayers no nothing of this trait. Because this Sesshomaru lost a limb that balanced out his youki because of his strength, it would take far too long for me to regenerate" He restated once more.

Kagome nodded her head in wonder and shrugged. "You know, those servants who disobeyed me are still unpunished" She chirped. "This Sesshomaru handled it. They are in the dungeon, receiving ten lashes and starvation for a week" He smirked. She frowned a bit; she only meant for them to get in trouble, not hit and starved.

"Do not worry your self over such trivial matters, mate. There are bigger tasks at hand" Sesshomaru told her. She looked at him and saw he was looking straight ahead.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Finally! This chapter was honestly just a little intro before the inu gathering. I didn't want to jump right into it in one chapter because; I felt there was a little something needed before it. I hope my loyal readers enjoyed this chapter, albeit short. I'll keep trying to update.**


End file.
